


Cassian and Bodhi are Figuring it Out

by AnakinBiwalker



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Bodhi Rook, Autistic Character, Bodhi has anxiety, Chirrut and Baze Adopted Bodhi, First Dates, Human K-2SO, M/M, Married Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: this is gonna follow bodhi and cassian's new relationship! just short chapters about them being cute





	1. Pre-date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bodhi is preparing for their date

Bodhi wasn't great with people. He knew this. His dads knew this. Everyone who had ever met him knew this. 

He accepted that. Embraced it. Whatever. 

But then Cassian (Cassian! The coolest man he'd ever met) had decided to ask him out. Him. Bodhi. He asked Bodhi out. Out, he asked Bodhi. 

Which was why he was panicking. A lot. 

"Do you think I should dress up?" Bodhi asked, hand fluttering nervously in front of him as he looked through his closet. 

"It depends. Where are you going?" Chirrut asked, perched on the edge of Bodhi's bed. Beside him, Baze nodded in agreement. 

"I don't know," Bodhi said, turning to face them. 

"Just go as you are now," Baze said, "He seems to like how you look already." He grinned. 

"But that before it was a date!" Bodhi said, "What you expect from a date is not what you expect from just. Interacting." 

"Dress in what makes you comfortable, Bodhi. Not what you think will impress Cassian," Chirrut said, "Either way. I think you look great." 

Baze and Bodhi groaned together. 

"It never ends. Thirty years and it never ends," Baze said, shaking his head. 

"I think I know what I going to wear. You two can get out of here," Bodhi said, "Especially you, Dad. That was an awful joke." 

Chirrut stood, one hand waving off Bodhi's comment. "Kids, so disrespectful." 

He tapped Baze on his shoulder. "You let your son talk to your husband like this?" 

"I do when he's right," Baze replied, leading Chirrut out of the room. 

The two continued teasing each other, their voices growing soft in the distance. 

Bodhi looked at his closet again. He was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started writing this and was like. it's short but i'll post it! the chapters will be short because i don't have the attention span or patience to write full-length chapters


	2. The Date is Almost Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after all his worrying, the Time Has Come (jk not yet)

Bodhi had settled for a cozy sweater, soft and a dark blue. It wasn't fancy, per say, but it made him feel at ease. He also decided to wear just a pair of dark jeans, ones untouched by grease or motor oil. 

Baze had helped pull his hair into a bun at the back of his head, something he's always been terrible at. 

Now, outfit chosen and nerves (somewhat) settled all Bodhi was left to do was wait for Cassian to pick him up. 

"When did you say he was coming?" Chirrut asked, sitting beside Bodhi on the couch. 

Baze had taken up residence in the nearby armchair, rocking slightly back and forth. It was difficult to tell whether he was deep in thought or just tuning them out. 

"Around seven," Bodhi said, checking his watch. Then checking it again. He gave it a tap. Just in case. 

"It's only fifteen til," Baze said. So he was listening. 

"Still!" Bodhi said, rubbing his sleeves together. 

"Cassian is on his way, don't worry," Chirrut said, "I know he is." 

"For once your dad is right," Baze said, "K sent a text letting me know Cassian was on his way." 

"You two text?" Bodhi asked. "You don't even text me." 

"Because you use too many emojis. K is direct. To the point. Which is how texting should be," Baze said. 

Bodhi prepared to defend himself when the doorbell rang. Cassian!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more suspense ooooh


	3. is it the date yet?? no lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cassian is here and he's got flowers

Bodhi scrambled to the door, hurrying to intercept Baze. He swung the door open, placing himself in the opening to block his fathers' view.

They loved to meddle. He wouldn't allow meddling on his super important date with Cassian. No way, not today. 

"Cassian, hey," Bodhi said, excited and not ashamed the show it. 

Cassian smiled at him, one of his trademark smiles. All in the eyes, just a twitch of the mouth. 

Bodhi loved that. So Cassian, subtle but expressive. All you needed in a look. 

"I like the sweater," Cassian said, gesturing with one hand. In the other, Bodhi finally noticed the flowers. For him. 

"I like the flowers," Bodhi replied, accepting them. They were sunflowers, bold and yellow. Mini suns tied together in blue ribbon. 

"They're your favorite," Cassian said, "I remember that." 

He was right. 

"Um, let me just put these away," Bodhi said, "Then we can go. On the date." 

Cassian nodded, "I'll be right here." 

Bodhi smiled then stepped back into the house. His dads, incapable of being inconspicuous, were literally standing together not five feet from the door. 

Noticing he was back in the house, they began to start a conversation, both of them jumping into completely unrelated topics. 

"Ah, yes, my darling husband, you're right, we should really get a new coffee table-" 

"Terminator has always been my least favorite robot movie-" 

Bodhi laughed. "Can one of you find a vase for these?" he asked, lifting the flowers. 

Baze took them, approval on his face. "Good choice." 

He turned back to Chirrut. "Cassian brought him sunflowers, smart man." 

"Good choice," Chirrut agreed, "Now, go on your date. Cassian's waiting, patiently." 

"Right, okay!" Bodhi said, "Bye!" 

He darted out the door. 

Cassian was on his phone. He looked up. "Ready to go?" 

Bodhi nodded. "Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my name is Bad At Ending Chapters


End file.
